


Perfect

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Tatsumi and Yoshie are settling in Sotoba and picking victims for themselves and the Kirishiki future. Yoshie is feeling very positive about Sunako’s enterprise. Tatsumi is not.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when the Kirishiki family is setting into Sotoba and when the bodies start dropping. It’s before the early resident police officer, Takami dies. Before Yasunori dies either. It’s back in August. It is in the same universe as my More than a Jinrou series. 
> 
> I don't own Shiki, but sometimes it owns me. :)=

Most vampires had to wait for the darkness to roam the wood, to stalk their prey. 

Tatsumi and Yoshie could do some during the day. They hid in the shadows of the woods, trying to keep Seishirou’s dog from growling. They watched as Takami, the resident police officer discussed their abandoned kills with Muroi Seishin-sensei. 

Tatsumi let his gaze roam over every inch of the fresh faced resident police officer. “Dibs on Takami-san.”

“Oh, Tatsumi! You always snatch the bishounen for yourself!” Yoshie pouted. “It’s starting to annoy Chizuru-san.”

“Really? Well, I promise to find Chizuru an equally pretty local man.” Tatsumi had one already picked out. Yasunori from the lumber mill was perfect for the fussy gourmet. He might even enjoy the experience. “Just let me have this one.” 

“All right.” Yoshie clapped her hands. “I’m not as particular as you or Chizuru-san, although I can appreciate a pretty face. Blood is blood. I just don’t want you to interfere with anyone Sunako-sama chooses.”

“Agreed. Which means you and I need to leave Muroi Seishin-sensei and his family alone.” Tatsumi glanced over Yoshie. “You seem chipper, Yoshie.”

“Of course! This is the new start of a bold enterprise!” Yoshie giggled. “Besides I like this village. It’s perfect for us.”

“Well, I don’t.” Tatsumi couldn’t keep the scowl off his face. “Everyone knows everyone else’s business.”

“Well, your dislike makes you ideally suited to play bad cop. Or would that be bad vampire?” Yoshie gave him a sly, sideways glance. “You can terrorize anyone who might want to rise and rebel while I’ll be their friend.” Yoshie stuck the fingers at the corners of her mouth in a mock cute expression. “Sounds perfect, don’t you think?”

“Perfect.” Tatsumi tried not to sound as sour as he felt. He envied Yoshie’s optimism. Villages like Sotoba were nothing but trouble. 

He hoped it wouldn’t be too painful for Sunako when she discovered this. If she discovered this.

Tatsumi was going to do all he could to keep this painful reality from her. Sunako should be able to give herself to her dream. Tatsumi would do all he could to keep anything ugly from waking her. 

He’d just have to make sure he was up to the challenge.


End file.
